


Just A Touch

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Witches, flipfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Witches! Incompetent witches, to be exact. And now Dean and Cas can’t touch without Cas being in pain. What’s that saying again, the one about how you only miss something once it’s gone...?It’s a flip fest!





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702789) by [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles). 

> A big thank you to the mods for running this challenge again! Seeing all the tropes flipped around is always great fun. I’m still waiting for the day when Dean will be blue and Cas will be green though ;)
> 
> An equally big thank you goes to my author, who’s not only written an incredibly sweet story with a brilliant twist to a much loved trope, but who’s also an absolute sweetheart and patience incarnate. Thank you for a fantastic story and for being such a good bean!

I made a banner and some art: the first piece is when Dean and Cas realise that the handprint is now a bit of a mutual thing. I couldn’t resist echoing Dean’s pose when he checks his shoulder for the first time. The second piece is technically earlier in the story: there is nothing better than sassy Cas, except maybe sassy Cas being completely done and unimpressed with incompetent witches lol

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on Tumblr! ](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
[ Or on Pillowfort ^^ ](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/187850310153/art-for-just-a-touch)  
[Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/845383)  
[Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
